Anything You Can Do
by hullagirl1994
Summary: a plumber and a hotel owner are working side-by-side to erect a luxurious 5 star hotel. Bella can't stand Edward, but Edward is ready to prove his worth. All human. ExB EmxR AxJ CxE
1. summary

Summary

Isabella Swan is a young woman, who is the founder and owner of Plumbing. She is fresh out of college and is hired to do the all of the plumbing for an entire 5 star hotel that is under construction. The owner of the new hotel, is the very wealthy, Edward Cullen, the young bachelor who owns a line of 5 star hotels and was voted sexiest man of the year 3 years in a row. He is one of the richest men in the world.

When Bella is hired, Edward is a little skeptical, and decides to keep a very close eye her. He hires a few extra hands to help out along with Bella's workers, and ever thing starts to unfold. Every thing is going great, until a mysterious stranger shows up on construction sight, and everything goes down hill for Edward. And that's only the beginning.


	2. ready, set, match

Chapter One

E. P. O. V.

I plugged my left ear as I held my sleek new cell phone to my right ear to block out the noise of the heavy machinery at work behind me. It rang for a few minutes before a voice picked up.

"Hello, Emmett Cullen speaking." a voice boomed on the other end. I chuckled, no matter how professional he may sound, Emmett was anything but.

"Hello my dear brother." I teased. He was my best friend, and big brother. Emmett chuckled.

"You know I'm just around the corner. And I have the new plumber with me." Emmett laughed, although nothing was funny.

"What's so funny?" I asked, confused. "Nothing. Just think you're going to enjoy this one's company quite a bit." he replied. I sighed. Leave it to Emmett to make a very simple question into a riddle.

"Okay, and you should turn around....now." I turned around, and I got the surprise of my life. Emmett came bounding around the corner with a permanent grin on his face. And next to him was a very lovely creature. She was slender with all the right curves. Her mahogany waves tumbled down to her mid back. Her hair blew back as she walked, framing her stunning face, making her look like a freaking supermodel. She was wearing baggy overalls, with the pant legs cut off mid thigh, showing off her long legs to perfection. The straps hung loosely on her clingy white t-shirt. She was wearing work boots. She was breath taking, and it looked like she didn't even know how amazing she looked. She looked effortless.

I realized that through my thoughts, I had been gaping, as she got closer. I regained my composure, and put on a charming smile. She was smirking as she crossed her arms over her chest and looked me up and down. I was confused. She must know me by reputation. The tabloids didn't do me justice.

"Edward, this is Isabella Swan." Emmett introduced. He opened his mouth to say more, but she cut in.

"Bella. Just Bella. No formal crap." she said. I smiled. She was a very bold person, and obviously didn't care what a 'rich snobby player' like me thought about her.

Emmett's grin widened at her tone of voice. "Okay then, Bella, this is my brother-" he was cut off again by Bella.

"Mr. Edward Cullen. I know who he is." I was amused by the distaste in her voice. She most definitely knew who I was. It was amusing that this one girl, out of every other of the millions, did not like me at all. She was a breath of fresh air. She wasn't swooning at my smile, but had her eyes narrowed as she looked at me with an criticizing look. She was so beautiful. More so then any other girl I've met so far. And believe me, that's saying something.

Emmett laughed at her remark. She glared at him, and shifted to put pressure on her left leg.

"Well, let's get to business." I said in a more professional tone. Bella nodded and Emmett followed as I lead Bella to the small trailer that was serving as my office until the building was finished.

I held the door open for Bella, making sure to give her my breath taking smile. It always worked on the ladies. Bella simply nodded bluntly and walked into the office. Emmett came next. As he passed her chuckled softly. "She's quite a catch huh? Pretty feisty though." he said. I smirked. He laughed his booming laugh.

"Shut up Emmett." I snapped before walking in myself. Bella was sitting in a chair facing my desk, with her legs crossed, and she was wagging it impatiently as I sat down.

"Look, you don't have to hire me. There are a lot better plumbing companies not owned and run by a 22 year old _girl_." she sneered the word girl, implying that me hesitation had to do with her gender. I had to admit that she didn't look like a plumber at all. Maybe a model or a movie star. But not a plumber. I shook my head "No. You have many recommendations from all of my colleagues. I think you are perfect for the job. You may need to select a few more people to help with the work. Your crew may be efficient, but it is a tad small, and this is a big project, with a time limit." I said. She raised her eyebrows.

"So what are you suggesting. Go hire some guys off the street and hope they know a air valve from a pressure modulator?" she asked warily. She was really starting to agitate me. She wasn't dazzled by me, and was being impossible.

"No. I have a few men that know how to follow directions and have a history of plumbing wiring electricity." I said. She nodded. "I'd like meet them before hiring them." she said, a small smile lit up her face. "If that's okay." she added looking at me waiting. What was with the mood swing. I simply nodded.

"Of course. I'll have them come over right now." I said. I picked up my phone and dialed.

My cell phone rang a quarter of an hour later. "We're here." I gave a short reply and closed the phone, ending the call. "They're here. Let's go and meet them." I stood up and followed Bella to the door. She stumbled quite a bit, but helped steady herself before I could assist her. Emmett seemed to be enjoying the hostile mood she had towards me. I didn't like it quite so much.

We headed to the front of the construction sight, where all of the big trucks were coming in. a large mob of men, both young and middle aged, were waiting. As we got closer, many of them turned and by the time we were close enough for introductions, all of the younger men were gaping discreetly at Bella.

"Hello gentlemen. This Is Miss Swan, if she says that you are good enough to work on this sight, then you will be hired. If not, sorry, but what she says goes." the men nodded, and Bella glanced at me, but to my pleasant surprise, not a hard look in her eyes. I hid my smile. Maybe she wasn't going to be so hard to crack after all.

I cleared my throat when I noticed the lust in a few of the men's eyes as they let their eyes rake over her figure. Bella still seem oblivious to their stares. She didn't see herself clearly. Those short were very appealing, and if her t-shirt got wet... I shook dirty thought out of my mind. No. I had a girlfriend. Several actually, but none could compare to Bella's beauty, or body.

"Okay, I want to talk to each of you individually to see how much you know. And those who make that, will have a little task to prove you can work." She shouted like a true boss. She sounded sexy when she was aggressive.

The men readily lined up single file, some shoving others to get in line in front. There were a lot of strong good looking guys in the group, and as they went into a room alone with Bella I couldn't help but feel jealous of them. I felt very compelled to win Bella over before this project was done. And I would. I was going to change. And say goodbye to the other girls in my life. I only wanted one now. And I had just met her a few hours ago. I wanted to get close to Bella. Very close. And I would get her. I always did. But this was a challenge, and you know what they say, 'the forbidden fruit is always the sweetest.' and I'm sure it will be. Oh great, now I'm thinking like a perverted stalker.

"I can help if you need me to." I said, hiding the hope in my stern voice. To my dismay, she shook her head no. "I've got this. Maybe you can call one of your many girlfriends and make a date. This is going to take a while." she said in a biting tone. She didn't like me at all.

"How would you know how girlfriends I have? If any." I smirked.

"Did you seriously just ask that question? Wow. Maybe your not a bright as every one says. It is a simple fact that you are not the type of guy that has one steady girlfriend. And believe me. The tabloids were right about almost all four of them. Am I correct?" he shot back fiercely. She was sexy when she was angry.

"Just do your work, or I'll have to find someone else for the job." I snapped and turned on my heel to walk away.

"Oh, believe me, I bet I'll quit faster then you fire me." I heard her say, seething. What was so different about this girl's mind that made her so different as to not like me? Maybe common sense. She was right. I did have several dates, but not steady girlfriends. Then my cell phone rang.


	3. here we go again

Still E.P.O.V.

Bella had been in the interviewing room for over an hour now. I wanted so badly to go in there and sit with her, to give the young men the look that told them she was mine, but I held myself at my desk and looked over some paperwork.

There was a knock on my door. "Come in." I called. Emmett stuck his head in the door before walking in full and clunking down onto the leather couch in the corner to the right of the room, facing my desk.

"Dude, it was kinda fun to watch those guys try to impress Bella with their knowledge. They all thought that they could get by on knowing only what a screw was compared to a nail. But you should have heard some of the questions Bella asked them. Some stuff about a pressure modulator, and a vent of some kind." he said with a wide grin pasted on his face. "Many of the guys knew their stuff, but most of them looked at her like she was speaking alien." his loud laugh boomed before he continued. "and then they started hitting on her, but she didn't even seem to notice their intentions."

I looked up from my papers to scowl at him. "Why are you telling me this?" I asked sharply. My tone only made his grin widen.

"Look, Bella's a hottie, and I know you like her. Although she doesn't seem to like you. But still, I bet you could get her. Make her swoon at the sight of you. But first you might want to get rid of the other...uh....dates you have." he had just finished saying that, when there was another knock at my door.

"Come in." I called. Bella walked in, looking weary. Her hair looked so sexy as she sat down and crossed her killed legs. She had no idea how tempting she looked right now.

"I hired 30 men. Most of them know their stuff pretty well. But I'll have to keep an eye of a few of them. They are strong and able, but don't know the difference between a washer and a bolt." she said. I had to force my eyes to look at the top of her head. Looking anywhere else would give me uncontrollable urges that an employer should not have towards his employee.

I stood up and walked around to the front of my desk and leaned against it, crossing my arms. "Hey Bella, how about I take you to dinner." Emmett inquired boldly. Bella laughed at his confidence. "And don't worry, I already have a girlfriend. But I'll keep you safe from the creeps." he added and she blushed. It was a gorgeous blush.

"Sure. Why not?" she replied. She gave me a hostile glance as if she were hoping Emmett wouldn't invite me too. But of course "Hey Eddie, wanna come too?" he asked, using the nickname I despise the most.

"Fine, but only if you don't call me Eddie. My name is Edward." I growled coolly. Bella let out a short but amused laugh before standing up.

"We'll pick you up at 7:45 tonight." Emmett said as she put her hand on the doorknob.

"Sure. My address is on my paper work." she said and turned to smile and wave to Emmett, nodding coolly in my direction.

Once she was gone, Emmett stood up. "Tonight's the perfect time to get her warmed up to you, if not having her fall for you. But I suggest only trying to befriend her." he said. I smiled. This was perfect. Tonight, I would become friends with Bella. Well, at least I would try to stop her from loathing me.


	4. hey guys! here's the deal

Hey guys. I know a few people like this story, so I am going to continue it. If you want more, then please review. I am really busy with Feb. break. I am redoing my room. I am painting and then I have school again on Monday, so I'm sorry if it takes me forever to update. I need am idea of who likes this story, and who wants me to stop writing it and I have a new idea for a story. I know, I know. I never really finish my stories. I seem to loose interest and then get another good idea, so if you could pleas review! Thanks guys and girls!

-hullagirl1994


	5. the time

B.P.O.V

I slipped into my black skinny jeans, and put on a deep blue and black halter top. I slid into my peep-toe pumps and went to look at myself in the mirror. I looked the same as always. I was a plumber, but I was definitely in touch with my feminine side.

I looked at the digital clock on my night stand. 7:43. I grabbed my hand bag and went down to the front of my apartment complex. I didn't live with Charlie. Not since high school. I had grown up and once I had graduated college I decided to stay out on my own, and bought a nice enough apartment not too far from home.

"Hey Emmett." I said as I slid into the passenger side of his monster jeep. It was very difficult to 'slide' in when you are wearing 4 ½ inch heels, and the seat you are sliding into is like 3 feet off the ground. But I seemed to manage, somehow.

"Hey Bella." Emmett greeted grinning.

"Where are we going?" I asked. Emmett's grin widened. He seemed to grin like that a lot.

"Well, I didn't want to scare you off, so tonight we are going to the Olive Garden, and next time we will hit the newest hottest club." he said I laughed.

"Sounds good to me. I love olive garden." I said. I then realized we were alone in the car. "is it just us tonight?" I asked.

"No. Edward is picking someone up for me. I was going to pick her up and have Edward come get you, but I realized from yesterday, that that is not the best idea." he chuckled. I gave him a grateful smile.

"Why do you hate my brother? If you don't mind me asking." Emmett said. I sighed.

"Look, I don't hate him. I just," I thought of something to say "dislike him _very_ strongly." Emmett laughed.

"Why?" he asked.

"He is an arrogant, wealthy, charming jerk, who goes after several women at a time, not once stopping to think of what he's really doing to them. Along with thinking he can have any girl he wants, he thinks that he can use innocent girls, or maybe even not so innocent girls, and throw them away after using them for his pleasure, and then goes and shops around for new ones. It's absolutely horrible!" I took a deep breath. Emmett's grin slowly disappeared.

"I'm sorry." I apologized. I didn't want to offend him or anything.

"Don't be. I just wish my brother was able to deny stuff like that. But he can't." Emmett's smile returned "But I think if you go out with him, he might turn down the right path." he nudged me.

"Not in your life, or mine, or anyone else's for that matter." I growled. Edward was extremely gorgeous, but I would never even let the thought of liking him even flicker across my mind. Never.

"Fine. But I'm almost positive that it will eventually happen." he said confidently. I shuddered at the thought. Me and Edward Cullen? Yuck.

We finally pulled up to the Olive Garden, and headed to our table. Edward was already there, sitting next to a breath taking blond woman. Oh great another one.

"Hey Baby." Emmett said as he gave the girl a kiss before taking a seat next to her. That left the seat right next to _him._ I took my seat and turned away from Edward. "Bella, this is my girlfriend Rosalie. Rosalie, this is the new plumber, Bella." Emmett explained.

"Nice to meet you Rosalie." I shook her hand. "You too Bella." Rosalie said smiling. We talked a while, I calmly avoided Edward's gaze.

......................................................................................................................................................................

E.P.O.V.

"So who did Emmett go to pick up again?" Rosalie asked, as we were waiting at our table in The Olive Garden.

"The new plumber for my hotel project." I replied. That's when I spotted her. I grinned. Bella came strutting around the corner, looking amazingly gorgeous in her skinny jeans and blue halter top. She was wearing sexy black pumps. I nearly licked my lips, but Rosalie gasped.

"Is she your new plumber?" She asked disbelieving me. I nodded, not able to take me eyes off of Bella.

"Wow." was all Rosalie said before The reached out table. Emmett gave Rose a kiss before sitting down, forcing Bella to sit next to me. Rose and Bella got introduced, and began talking, about girl stuff. Bella was like a supermodel, who knew all about fashion, and other girl stuff, and she was also a plumbing mechanics expert. I was amazed. But I didn't like how she avoided looking at me. Not one bit.

She looked so amazing tonight, I almost couldn't keep my hands to my self as I sat next to her. Well she looked like a supermodel in anything she wore.

Half way through the meal, Bella and Rose decided to go to the ladies room, leaving me and Emmett to talk.

"Bella is quite the catch." Emmett spoke first. I nodded readily. "I think I'm going to go for her. But she hates me, and even if I do change, she'd never go for it." I said. Emmett nodded.

"Stop seeing other women for a while before going after Bella. She doesn't like what you do to women, and thinks you're a monster for it." Emmett said. Oh great. Now I'm a monster in her lovely eyes.

And change slowly, like do a few charities for the tabloids to see. Get a better reputation, stuff like that." he continued. I spotted the girls coming back around the corner. Why did that girl have to be so breathtaking? Out of all the plumbers in the world, I had to hire the hottest, most stubborn, and sweetest young woman, who just happened to hate me.

They came back to our table and took their seats. And Bella didn't even glance over at me.

......................................................................................................................................................................

B.P.O.V.

I sat back down at our table, not chancing a look at Edward. I knew if I did, I might not be able to look away from his inhumanly gorgeous face, and those dazzling emeralds of eyes. He was like a Greek God physically, but I still hated him for what he was. A disgusting womanizer, and shameless playboy.

"Bella is that you?" I was snapped out of my thoughts by a familiar voice.

I turned, "What are you doing here?" I demanded. This was not going to end well.


	6. what did I say?

B.P.O.V

I looked up to see one of the very people I had hoped _not_ to see.

"I was only getting some dinner with a friends." my cousin Alec said. I frowned.

"Which friend?" I asked rigidly. The answer was the one I was dreading.

"Dimitri." I held in a groan/growl. Why him? Why _me_? And then Alec did the most monstrous thing he could have done. He told Dimitri to come over. I hated Dimitri with a passion. He was a shameless flirt, and had come close to sexually harassing me several time when I turned him down. I don't know why he even wanted me, and didn't find a prettier girl, but he never grew out of it. But I did, however, take comfort that Emmett was with me, along with Edward.

Dimitri came sauntering over, a smirk edged permanently in his retarded face. He was handsome, but I didn't even consider him a candidate. I even preferred Edward to Dimitri. UGH!

"Why hello Bella. You are looking sexy tonight." Dimitri purred, or at least tried to. I rolled my eyes and glared at him before turning my back to him, and talking to Alec.

"I'm kinda with some people, so can you please take your demented friend so I don't get fired." I said bluntly. Alec grinned and glanced around the table, his eyes resting on Edward.

"Hey, you're Edward Cullen, that like billionaire. You going out with My cousin Bella now?" he said. My head snapped up, and I looked at Edward, not sure what to say. The answer was 'NO!' but Dimitri looked angry that I was with the young handsome bachelor. Edward simply smiled cockily. That seemed to tell Alec and Dimitri that answer. After a short goodbye they left to their table. I sighed in relief and turned to meet the eyes that were staring at me.

"Who exactly was that? And why was that guy looking at you like he was undressing you in his mind?" Emmett demanded.

"That was my obnoxious cousin Alec, and his stalker creep of a best friend Dimitri, who has this big thing for me. He won't leave me. I've come close to getting a restraining order on him." I said his name in disgust.

"And I don't even see why he likes me. He could find someone less plain." I said, and just then our desserts came.

......................................................................................................................................................................

E.P.O.V.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Bella thought she was plain? She was absolutely crazy to think that. Crazy or blind. I loved that thought of having such an amazing creature like Bella as my girlfriend. It made me angry to see that look of pure lust and temptation in that Dimitri's eyes as she looked her up and down. And even the waiter who brought the desserts took a particular notice to Bella. She was even more beautiful then Rosalie. I mean, it would be a lie if I said that I didn't think she was the absolute hottest, most sexy woman alive, and that was my bachelor side talking, but my gentleman side also told me she was an amazing person as well. Not to mention she was an engineering genius.

My cell phone rang and I looked at the caller id. 'Tanya' flashed across the screen. I stood up and answered it.

"Hey Tanya." I said. I noticed Bella roll her eyes, and turn her back to me slightly. I decided to ignore her annoyance, and smiled.

"Hey Edward. Do you wanna come to a party tonight with me?" Tanya's voice sounded alluring. "I can't babe. I'm at a business dinner." it wasn't a total lie. Bella snorted.

"Oh okay Eddie. I love you." Tanya said before hanging up. I sat back down, the same moment Bella stood up.

"I have to go, it's getting late. It was nice meeting you Rosalie." Bella said before walking away towards the exit. We all watched her leave in shock. That was...unexpected.

......................................................................................................................................................................

D.P.O.V. (Dimitri's point of view)

The nerve of that Cullen. Just thinking he can swoop in with his billions of dollars and take Bella for himself. I've had my eye on her for 5 years now, and she had just met him. Grrr..... but oh was she looking fine tonight. I bet she'd want me if I had over three billion dollars in my wallet.

......................................................................................................................................................................

Emmett's P.O.V.

I drove Rose home after Bella's sudden exit. "Man, Edward's got it bad doesn't he?" She asked. I nodded.

"He sure does."


	7. Chapter 7

B. P. O. V.

I rolled out of bed and threw my long tumbling hair into a pony tail. Even then it was down to my mid back. I only bothered with a little mascara and eyeliner. I reached into my shirt drawer and pulled out a shirt, only noticing it was grey when I pulled it over my head. The shorts I pulled on were navy blue. I tugged on my work boots and headed to my kitchen for a bowl of cereal.

"Come on, please start." I pleaded as my car refused to start. I turned the key in the ignition, but it made a funny noise and sputtered out. I sighed.

......................................................................................................................................................................

Edward's P. O. V.

All the new work men had appeared, but Bella had yet to arrive. I could see the men getting restless too. One young man in particular seemed anxious. Mike Newton was his name. He looked more like a mama's boy to me, then a construction worker, but I trusted Bella.

Finally, I spotted Bella rounding the corner. She was wearing navy blue short shorts and a grey t-shirt. She knew what to wear and not look skanky. A man walked with her, and she was smiling and laughing. I stood up as they came closer.

"Bella where have you been?" I demanded, glancing at her friend. He was tall, but shorter then me. He seemed very well muscled, but not as toned as m... why am I comparing him to me? He was wearing dark work boots, jeans stained with grease, and a white under shirt, also smudged with car oil.

"I had car trouble, so I had to call a mechanic." Bella retorted gesturing to the man beside her. The young man stepped forward. "Jacob Black." he said holding out his clean hand. "Edward Cullen." I replied shaking his hand. I ignored the black grease that was smudged on my hand after the contact from Mr. Black's hand. "My truck is completely dead, so Jacob had to give me a ride." Bella added. I looked at her. She very long hair was pulled back into a ponytail high up on her head. It revealed her heart shaped face. Her fair skin was flawless, causing an urge to stroke it. "Well, then I'm glad you could make it. I need to go over the blue prints with you before we get started." I said, pointedly ignoring Mr. Black.

"Fine." she said unemotionally, she turned and smiled at Mr. Black. "Thanks for your help. You can send me a bill for my truck." she said brightly. He smiled and shook his head, "Didn't you hear? It's 'tow a pretty girl's truck for free' day." His grin revealed a row of pearly whites. Bella blushed, "Well, then you better charge me extra. Now get out of here, I have work to do." she said teasingly. He chuckled as he started walking away. "Catch you later Bells." he called over his shoulder. "Not if I catch you first." She shouted playfully. Emmett grinned as my jaw clenched.

"Is that your boyfriend Bella?" Emmett asked. Bella looked confused, but then it clicked, and she made a face. "Eww no! Jacob is my cousin. We're just really close." She said laughing at Emmett's surprised expression. I relaxed immediately, but stood straighter as she turned her attention to me.

"So, where are those blueprints?" She asked, all playfulness gone, the instant she set eyes on me. I flashed her an easy smile. "In my office." I said before leading the way.

......................................................................................................................................................................

Emmett's P. O. V.

This project had already become very entertaining with Bella around. I couldn't help but notice how gorgeous she was, but I prefer blondes. She was perfect for Eddie in an 'opposites attract' sort of way.

I followed Edward and Bella, to Edward's office. "So, have you recovered from last night yet? Or should I wait until tomorrow to invite you to go clubbing with Rose and me?" I asked, as I came along side Bella. She smiled, taking all the sternness away from her lovely features. She already felt like a little sister to me.

"I'd love to. What club would we go to?" She replied. "It's called La Push. Like something in a different language. Anyways, wear something sexy." I said wiggling my eyebrows in mock interest. She laughed and whacked me arm gently. "okay, but only if you promise to keep all the creeps away from me. And I have a few in particular in mind at the moment," she said glancing up at Edward. I chuckled. "No promises on that one. But if your cousin and his friend happen to show up, I can pop them a few." I said pounding my large fist into the palm of my had.

"Good. 'Cause I think Dimitri is stalking me or something." she said relieved. We had reached Edward's office, and Edward held the door open for us, but was looking at Bella. I sighed. "I'll pick you up at 8:30." I said as I stepped into the trailer. Edwards seemed puzzled at my comment. I just grinned widely.

......................................................................................................................................................................

Edward's P. O. V.

It was entertaining to watch Bella create a hustling team. It was like clock work, like organized chaos, if you will. I can't explain it, but whatever she was doing, it was working. In one day, she had managed to pull together an entire half a story worth of plumbing. She had her crew do it in a way, there were no flaws or complications. She made rounds, checking on progress, and work already finished. I did have my work, but I was able to watch in between setting assignments. It was rather irritating that she refused to look over in my direction. But what really irked me was the fact that at least half of the men took any opportunity to stare at her legs, down her shirt, or at he butt. Its was gross. I mean, I was most definitely looking also, but that was different. Right?


	8. now you see me, now you don't

Bella's P. O. V.

I could feel the beat of the excessively loud music pulsating in my chest as I made my way through the crowds over to the bar. I could already feel eyes on me as I neared the bar. I could hear people making room for Emmett as he followed behind me. I recognized Edward's copper hair almost instantly. He turned and Flashed me a grin, his teeth glowing under the black lights. I smirked as his eyes raked over my figure. I was wearing a deep purple strapless dress, that came to my mid thigh. I had to admit, it didn't leave much to the imagination. My shoes were the same I had worn to Olive Garden, and made my legs look miles long. Edward didn't even try to cover the lust in his eyes. I turned my back to him.

"This place is packed." I almost yelled over the music. Emmett grinned. "I know. More guys for you to dance with." he said nudging me with his elbow. I laughed. Rosalie looked irritated.

"Emmett, let's go dance." she said rolling her eyes as he started dancing the disco. I laughed as she whacked him over the head jokingly. I turned back to the bar, and could feel Edward's presence to my left. I didn't even chance a glance at him. I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned to face a tall young man. He was very attractive, with longer blonde hair, and a charming smile. "Would you like to dance?" he asked. His voice was warm and inviting. I smiled, and took is hand. He led me to the center of the dance floor. "I'm James." he said smiling down at me. "Bella." I said smiling back.

......................................................................................................................................................................

Edward's P. O. V.

Bella looked mouth watering tonight. I took in her sight, even when she turned away from me. Hey, it wasn't work hours, so right now, I was not her employer.

But now she was dancing with 'Mr. Ken Barbie Doll' over there, his hands on her hips, her smiling all sexy, and I was watching her, avoiding looking back at all f the girls watching me. I let my eyes wander around me, and my eyes landed on a tall redhead. She was leaning against a counter, looking sexy. Her mouth twisted into an alluring smile as her eyes locked with mine. I smiled back, and an idea popped into my head.

"Dance with me." I said to her. She nodded. I didn't like being bossy, but I guess girls find aggression hot. I led her until I was almost touching Bella. "I'm Victoria." she whispered into my ear. "Edward." I replied, leaning away slightly.

In the middle of the song, I 'accidentally' bumped into Bella, causing her to stumble, and look at me. "Sorry." I said, turning to face her. I feigned surprise when my eyes met hers. Her eyes narrowed when she saw Victoria, practically laying on me. I merely flashed her a grin, and I saw a look of disgust cover her face, as she turned away. Humph, maybe this wasn't the best idea. It was supposed to make her jealous, but in reality, it only made me seem more like a monster, and now I had to get rid of Victoria. I was about to open my mouth, when I was cut off.

"Victoria?!?" boomed a male voice behind me. Victoria's head snapped up. I pulled away, and looked behind me. The man who was holding Bella, was fuming as he glared at my dance partner. "James?" Victoria demanded, in a tone matching his. "What the He** are you doing here?" James asked. I let go of Victoria, and grabbed Bella's hand, leading her away from the fuming 'couple'.

As soon as we were clear of the crowded dance floor, she pulled away from my grasp. She looked at me, like she was thinking about something else, her eyes looked like she was far away.

"Bella." I said softly, but it startled her, causing her to dart her eyes to mine. My breath caught in my throat. She averted her eyes too soon. She looked down and to the left, before speaking.

"I have to go, it's getting late." she said the same words from the night before. I felt a weird squeezing in my chest, that I believe was disappointment.

......................................................................................................................................................................

Bella's P. O. V.

I can't believe the shock I felt when that womanizer touched me. It felt dangerously good. But I pulled away as soon as possible, my thoughts going to the girl he was dancing with. They looked like they were in 'DIRTY DANCING', It was gross. I couldn't believe James had turned out to be a jerk who went out to clubs and tried to grind with girls, even though he had a girlfriend.

"Bella." Edward said softly, making me start. My eyes met his, and I looked away.

"I have to go, It's getting late." I said and walked away. I made my way to the front of the club, where there was a long line of people waiting to be let in by the bouncers. I hailed a cab, and got in.

There were so many thoughts going through my head as I leaned my head against the taxi window, but the main one was that Edward was a jerk.


	9. enchanting evening

Bella's P. O. V.

The room was filled with light chatter, as the soft harmony of the small orchestra played off to the side. Important people clad in elegant attire strolled around the spacious dining room. The light from the crystal chandeliers created a blanket of golden light across the room. There were clusters of diners drifting from one person to another until they are caught into a deeper conversation, other than small talk.

It had been an entire month since the whole clubbing ordeal. I was standing at charity banquet, invited by none other than Emmett. I was strolling about the room, stopping at one group then the next, searching for intriguing conversation. I was draped in a elegant deep blue evening gown (a link on my profile, you might have to copy and paste) with sapphire and diamond earrings, a simple diamond bracelet, and a pair of strappy silver heels, with glittering gems embedded on them. I had a smoky eyes, and red lips. My hair was pinned into an elegant up do, with several carefully placed sections curled to frame my face. I feel so graceful as my floor length gown swooped behind me as I walked.

I was definitely aware of the fact that the ever so charming Mr. Edward Cullen was also in the same room. This was his charity banquet. But to my satisfaction, he was hustling to greet ans check on his hundreds of very important guests. Most of them were colleagues, of Mr. Carlisle Cullen, Edward's father, of fellow 5 star hotel owners. The majority of the guest list were of the older generation, causing someone my age, trouble to find an entertaining companion.

There were many younger people mixed into the roaming guests, it was only a matter of finding some that were not bores, or complete snobs. I had been hit on by several arrogant men, even one in his late fifties. I graciously slipped away, as to not cause a scene.

"Bella." I turned around at the sound of my name. Edward held two glasses of champagne in his hands.

"Edward." I said stepping closer. He smiled slightly, as he handed me a glass. "I want to introduce you to someone." he said, gently clasping my elbow, and leading me to a small group of people. I recognized Emmett's back immediately, with Rosalie attached to his arm. There were four people I had never seen before. A couple, seeming in their mid fifties, stood smiling. There was a man with blond hair. His eyes had a kind twinkle in them. At first glance, he would seem more of in his late thirties. The woman standing next to him had caramel colored hair pinned to her head. She was smiling brightly as she sipped her champagne. A couple, the woman very petite, with short black hair, and vibrant blue eyes, the guy tall and lean with curly honey blond hair. All eyes came to me as Edward and I joined them. The older couple's smiles grew as they saw me and Edward.

"Edward, who is this lovely young lady?" the caramel haired woman asked. Edward smiled at her.

"Esme, Carlisle, this is Bella Swan." Edward said.

"Hello Bella, I'm Carlisle Cullen, this is my wife Esme, ans our daughter Alice." the man introduced. So they were Edward's parents. I knew they looked familiar. "This is Jasper, Alice's date. And I assume you have already met Rosalie, and Emmett." Esme continues. I smiled softly as I glanced at Emmett. He gave me a goofy thumbs up, and a wink.

"I have." I replied, looking back at Mr. And Mrs. Cullen. "And how do you know Edward?" Esme asked. Edward answered for me.

"She is the plumbing engineer on my new hotel project." he said. Everyone seemed surprised at his announcement. "This is the amazing plumber that was spoken so highly of?" Carlisle asked. I wasn't offended by their disbelief. I knew I wasn't what most people expect when you say plumber.

"Yup, and she's all they said too." Emmett said, making me blush at the compliment.

"I'm sorry if we offended your dear, but Edward never mentioned that you were this breathtaking. To tell you the truth, I half expected you to be an older man, in need of a good shave." Esme said. I laughed lightly.

"It's alright, I'm used to those sorts of reactions. It's really not a problem." I assured them. Then Alice stepped in. "Edward really did leave out a lot about you." she said. It was Edward glared at his younger sister. I laughed at the exchange.

"Bella, tell us a little bit about your self." Carlisle said. "Umm.. well, my favorite book is weathering heights. I'm an only child. My dad was the best plumbing engineer ever, before he retired, and taught me everything I know." I said.

......................................................................................................................................................................

Edward's P. O. V.

"Bella, tell us a little bit about your self." I heard Carlisle say, but Alice pulled me out of the circuit, giving me a expectant look.

"What?" I asked. She raised her brows at me. "You forgot to tee us that the new plumber is a goddess that is your age." she said. I shrugged. "It must have slipped my mind." I countered. "Oh come one." she scoffed. "I know for a fact that _you_ would not forget a woman like _her_." she said. I shrugged again. The her eyes widened.

"Is she the reason you stopped seeing Tanya, Jane, Jessica, and Leah?" she asked suddenly. I looked her in the eye, not replying. But my gaze seemed to be enough of an answer for her. She turned to look at Bella, who was working her charm with my parents, looking like an angel in her gown. She turned back to me. "She must be something, to have changed you so much, even though she barely even glances at you." her last comment created a flash of anger. Why was Bella so stubborn? I hated how she never looked at me. Alice had already rejoined the group, but I decided to mingle.

As I strolled the perimeter of the giant ball room, I waved, shook hands, and called short greetings to many of the guests. "Edward." I heard as I stepped towards three young men. Jared, Sam and Seth. Seth was the youngest at 16. His two older brothers were Jared, 20, and Sam, 23. They were the sons of Carlisle's colleague Mr. Robert Clearwater.

"Hey guy." I said approaching them. "How are you enjoying the party?" I asked. Seth sighed. "It would be so much better if you had invited less old farts, and more hot chicks." he mumbled. I laughed.

"Well, there is one girl here that is an extreme goddess." Same said grinning widely. "But she wouldn't dance with me." he said. His grin not even wavering. I knew exactly who they were talking about. "Who is she?" Sam asked. "Bella Swan." I said.

"Is she your date or something?" Seth asked. I shook my head. "She's the new plumbing engineer the new hotel I'm building." I replied. Mumbles of "Lucky son of a gun" or "Daaang" went through the three boys. I smirked. These boys had always been girl obsessed. Of course Bella being...Bella, had caught their immediate attention. The conversation slowly turned to a recent football game that was on tv. I stepped away just when to dinner bell rang.

All of the guests went to their assigned table. When I reached my table, I looked for my name tag. I wasn't sure what seat I had, because I had asked Emmett to arrange the seats. Alice...Jasper...Rosalie....Emmett....Bella....Edward. I was seated in between Carlisle and Bella. I took my name tag and looked at Emmett suspiciously. He crossed his arms over his chest all macho, and nodded. "Just sit down Eddie." he said. I grimaced as his nickname for me, but sat down none the less.

Bella took her place on my left, but I was surprised when she looked over at me and smiled. Her smile made my knees unstable, and I was sitting down. "Emmett set the places huh?" she asked letting out a laugh. I smiled. "Figures right?" I said nodding. Our exchange was cut short when the dinners of Cajun style Halibut fillets, arrived. This might turn out to be a great night after all.


	10. say it ain't so

Edward's P. O. V.

I glanced around, and saw that all of the guests were enjoying their dinner. Light conversation floated across the room.

I was very aware of Bella being next to me the entire time. She was laughing, and charming my parents. Even Alice seemed to have opened up to her. I was kind of jealous when she smiled at Emmett or Jasper. That happening to me was a very rare occasion.

"So Edward, how I the Hotel coming along?" I was snapped back to reality. My Dad was looking at me expectantly, the rest of the table mirroring him.

"It's going great. We have finished an entire floor, and have started the second story." I said grinning. I could see Bella nod in my preferal vision. I turned to her.

"I can honestly say our progress is thanks to Bella. She is an amazing leader." I said. She smiled and blushed.

"Really." Emmett said. "You should see her with those men. She whips them in the butt if they get out of line." he laughed, loudly might I add. "She's almost better at keeping them in shape then Eddie boy over here." he added. I shot him a look, which only widened his grin. My parents, of course being my parents, had to turn and fawn over Bella. She gave short replies, and looked down at her hands, her blush deepening with every compliment.

When the orchestra began playing again, Esme and Carlisle, Rosalie and Emmett, and Alice and Jasper left to dance. That left me with the goddess herself. I conjured up as much courage as I could. She was still looking down at her hands.

"Bella." she slowly looked up. She was just...breath taking, for lack of a better word.

"may I have this dance?" I asked standing, holding out my hand to her. She seemed hesitant, but them slipped her hand into mine. A perfect fit. I lead her to the dance floor.

I clasped my left hand with her right, her other hand on my shoulder, my right hand on mer waist.

"Are you having a good time tonight?" I asked softly. There wasn't any need to speak over a whisper, we were so close. I almost whacked myself to keep the fantasies out of my mind as she pressed close to me.

"I am. Your family's great. Emmett always seems to find something to laugh about." she replied, smiling at the thought. I chuckled "Yeah, that's definitely Emmett for you. I don't know how Rosie can deal with him 24/7." I said. I was actually having a civil conversation with my angel, and she wasn't hating me.

"Look Edward. I'm sorry about how I've been treating you. I'm just surprised that you can be civil." she said. I looked down at her, "What I mean is, I'm surprised at this side of you is all. You seem, human." she added. I gave her my most charming smile, she returned it, almost making my knees weak. She was glowing.

"You know, coming from you, being called human is a compliment. Considering you hate me and all." I said, still smiling, mainly to myself. Her expression didn't change, but she almost flinched at the word 'hate'.

"I don't hate you Edward. I don't hate anyone. I just, dislike you very strongly." she defended. I laughed. "Is there a difference?" I asked. She shrugged.

"Hate is such a harsh word." she murmured, sounding almost alluring. I tightened my grip on her ever so slightly. The fabric of her dress suddenly felt teasingly this, almost nonexistent.

"But you don't even know me." I said. I was curious to her reaction. "I don't need to. I can tell be your attitude and way of thinking that you are not the type of guy I want to get involved with." she replied, her tone slightly more edgy. "And I'm sure most of the tabloids are not complete lies. I decided a long time ago that I wouldn't associate with guys like you." her tone was final.

"Why not?" I asked, my curiosity getting the better of me.

"Because, Edward, I'm not disposable. And I'm not a doll you play with then turn me off and put me away while you go with other girls. And I don't like your attitude of yourself. Like you're sure you're God's gift to women. And I think it's monstrous." she said. I winced at her bluntness. She had gotten noticeably more tense. I was shocked. She had no problem with pointing out everything that was wrong with me to my face. Even when I'm her employer. But I knew I wouldn't fire her.

"But I have noticed." she added more softly, more sensual, "that the paparazzi hasn't seen you with your several dates. And that you haven't gotten a call from a girl in over two and a half weeks. And it makes me wonder. What's really going on with you." She looked up at me through her lashes. Oh. Please. I was almost at my limit. I so wanted to whisk her away to one of the hotel rooms upstairs.

The song ended and she pulled away. It took all my will power to let her walk away off the dance floor, leaving me standing there like an idiot. I turned and saw Alice not too far away, looking at me. I knew she had seen the whole thing. I walked over to her.

"You are so whipped my dear brother. And with a girl that you have a chance with that is slim to none." she said patting my back. She was her naturally calm collected self as she walked with me to the table with the rest of my family. She was right. And I was screwed.


End file.
